pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Please Tell Me,「教えてください」
「教えてください」(Oshietekudasai, lit. Please Teach Me) is a Celeb-type song used by COLOR, and the unit's main song outside any Grand Prix. It was written by User:Hanako Inoue (in the roleplay universe, it was composed by Narumi for Haruka's entry in the Princess GrandPrix against Hilulu, and was later taken by all five). There is no center for this song, and everyone gets the same spotlight, however the cover (I have yet to upload it ewe) mayinly features Hibiki and Haruka. Lyrics TV. Size Romaji= Aidoru no Himitsu Kagayaki no Koe Shinseiji kibō no oto Yume o sakusei shi Ongaku o sakusei shi Ai no ame nite o abiru Tattaima Fu! Fu! Fu! Yu! Yu! Yu! Ue o aruku no kin no michi Subete no iro no tachi sagari hanabira Naze ai wa machigatte imasu ka? Naze ai wa migidesu ka? Hitobito wa machigatte irunode, tabun sorehadesu ka? Darekaga oshietekudasai Subete o shitte imasu dakedo Naze watashi wa anata to jibun jishin ni tsuite Kore hodo sukunai no o shitte imasu ka? Mechakuchadesu ka? Kore wa machigatta michi nodesu ka? Darekaga oshietekudasai Sono riyū wa Subete no anata ga aru ji tte iru Subete no anata ga aru hitsuyō-sei Anata ni tsuite oshietekudasai Jibun no kimochi o oshiete Mada sorera ni tsuite ōku o shirimasen Mitasa reru made, sorera o wasureta Korera no mondai o okonaimasu ka? Oshiete, oshiete Ima made arigato Tokei wa kokukokuto sugite teishi Hippammenimienai kizuna o setsudan Kono shinzō wa kodō teishimasen Iranai, iranai ...Tabun subete no nochi ni aishiteimasu... Subete no anata ga aru ji tte iru Subete no anata ga aru hitsuyō-sei Anata ni tsuite oshietekudasai Jibun no kimochi o oshiete Mada sorera ni tsuite ōku o shirimasen Mitasa reru made, sorera o wasureta Korera no mondai o okonaimasu ka? Oshiete, oshiete Ima made aishiteru |-| Color coded= (Hibi / Hana) Aidoru no Himitsu (Falu / Hilu) Kagayaki no Koe (Hilu / Haru) Shinseiji kibō no oto (Hibi / Falu) Yume o sakusei shi (Hana / Falu) Ongaku o sakusei shi (Hibi / Haru) Ai no ame nite o abiru Tattaima (Falu / Hilu) Fu! Fu! Fu! (Falu / Hilu) Yu! Yu! Yu! (Hibi / Haru) Ue o aruku no kin no michi (Hana / Falu) Subete no iro no tachi sagari hanabira Naze ai wa machigatte imasu ka? Naze ai wa migidesu ka? Hitobito wa machigatte irunode, tabun sorehadesu ka? Darekaga oshietekudasai Subete o shitte imasu dakedo Naze watashi wa anata to jibun jishin ni tsuite Kore hodo sukunai no o shitte imasu ka? Mechakuchadesu ka? Kore wa machigatta michi nodesu ka? Darekaga oshietekudasai Sono riyū wa Subete no anata ga aru ji tte iru Subete no anata ga aru hitsuyō-sei Anata ni tsuite oshietekudasai Jibun no kimochi o oshiete Mada sorera ni tsuite ōku o shirimasen (Hibi / Haru) Mitasa reru made, sorera o wasureta (Hana / Falu) Korera no mondai o okonaimasu ka? Oshiete, oshiete Ima made arigato Tokei wa kokukokuto sugite teishi Hippammenimienai kizuna o setsudan Kono shinzō wa kodō teishimasen Iranai, iranai ...Tabun subete no nochi ni aishiteimasu... (Hibi / Haru) Subete no anata ga aru ji tte iru (Hibi / Haru) Subete no anata ga aru hitsuyō-sei (Hana / Falu) Anata ni tsuite oshietekudasai (Hana / Falu) Jibun no kimochi o oshiete (Hibi / Hilu) Mada sorera ni tsuite ōku o shirimasen (Hibi / Hilu) Mitasa reru made, sorera o wasureta (Falu / Haru) Korera no mondai o okonaimasu ka? (Falu / Haru) Oshiete, oshiete Ima made aishiteru |-| Kanji= アイドルの秘密 輝きの声 新生児希望の音 夢を作成し 音楽を作成し 愛の雨にてお浴びる たった今 ふ！ ふ！ ふ！ ゆ！ ゆ！ ゆ！ 上を歩くの金の道 すべての色の立ち下がり花びら なぜ愛間違っては何ですか？なぜ愛の権利はありますか？ 人々は間違っているので、多分それはですか？ 誰かが教えてください すべてを知っていますだけど なぜあなたと自分自身についてこれほど少 ないのを知っていますか？ めちゃくちゃですか？ これは間違った道のですか？ 誰かが教えてください その理由は すべてのあなたがある持っている すべてのあなたがある必要性は あなたについて教えてください 自分の気持ちを教えて まだそれらについて多くを知りません 満たされるまで、それらを忘れた これらの問題を行いますか？ 教えて 教えて 今までありがと 時計は刻々と過ぎて停止 引っ張っ目に見えない絆を切断 この心臓は鼓動停止ません いらない いらない ...多分すべての後に愛しています... すべてのあなたがある持っている すべてのあなたがある必要性は あなたについて教えてください 自分の気持ちを教えて まだそれらについて多くを知りません 満たされるまで、それらを忘れた これらの問題を行いますか？ 教えて 教えて 今まで愛してる |-| English= The secret of idols The voice of brilliance The sound of a newborn hope They create dreams They create music Bathe us in a rain of love Right now Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Yuu! Yuu! Yuu! The road of gold we walk on Falling petals of all colors Why is love wrong? Why is love right? Is it because, maybe, the people are wrong? Someone, please tell me I know everything but, Why do I know so little About you, and myself? Am I messing up? Is this the wrong path? Someone, please tell me The reason is All I have is you, All I need is you, Please teach me about you, Teach me about my feelings I don’t know much about them yet I forgot about them until I met you Do these feelings matter? Tell me, tell me Thank you for everything The clock stops ticking Cutting the invisible ties pulling me This heart won’t stop beating I don’t need it, I don’t need it …But maybe, I love you after all… All I have is you, All I need is you, Please teach me about you, Teach me about my feelings I don’t know much about them yet I forgot about them until I met you Do these feelings matter? Tell me, tell me I've always loved you Fu Shi Gi REARRANGE Romaji= Mirai no Himitsu Kakumei no Koe Shinseiji nazo no oto Sekai o sakusei shi Unmei o sakusei shi Yami no ame nite o abiru Tattaima Fu! Fu! Fu! Yu! Yu! Yu! Ue o aruku no toki no michi Mushoku sagari hanabira Naze ai wa machigatte imasu ka? Naze ai wa migidesu ka? Jikan wa machigatte irunode, tabun sorehadesu ka? Darekaga oshietekudasai Nani mo shirimasen dakedo Jibun to anata ni kansuru subete o shitte iru? Mechakuchadesu ka? Kore wa machigatta sekai nodesu ka? Darekaga oshietekudasai Sono riyū wa Subete no anata ga aru hoshī Subete no anata ga aru shitteru Kimi ni tsuite oshiete Subete o misete kimi no Hoji shitai kesshite tebanashitakunai Hatsunetsu no sono shunkan no motto hoshī Boku no shinpaku o kesshite wasurenai Odotte, misete Subete no yoru de arigato Tokei wa kokukokuto sugite teishi Hippammenimienai kizuna o setsudan Kono shinzō wa kodō teishimasen Iranai, iranai ...Tabun subete no nochi ni aishiteimasu... Subete no anata ga aru hoshī Subete no anata ga aru shitteru Kimi ni tsuite oshiete Subete o misete kimi no Hoji shitai kesshite tebanashitakunai Hatsunetsu no sono shunkan no motto hoshī Boku no shinpaku o kesshite wasurenai Odotte, misete Subete no yoru de aishiteru |-| Kanji= 未来の秘密 革命の声 新生児謎の音 世界を作成し 運命を作成し 闇の雨にてお浴びる たった今 ふ！ ふ！ ふ！ ゆ！ ゆ！ ゆ！ 上を歩くの時の道 無色下がり花びら なぜ愛間違っては何ですか？なぜ愛の権利はありますか？ 時間は間違っているので、多分それはですか？ 誰かが教えてください 何も知りませんだけど 自分とあなたに関するすべてを知っている？ めちゃくちゃですか？ これは間違った世界のですか？ 誰かが教えてください その理由は すべてのあなたがある欲しい すべてのあなたがある知っている あなたについて教えてください すべてを見せて きみの 保持したい 決して手放したくない 発熱のその瞬間のもっと欲しい これらの問題を行いますか？ 踊って 見せて すべての夜でありがと 時計は刻々と過ぎて停止 引っ張っ目に見えない絆を切断 この心臓は鼓動停止ません いらない いらない ...多分すべての後に愛しています... すべてのあなたがある欲しい すべてのあなたがある知っている あなたについて教えてください すべてを見せて きみの 保持したい 決して手放したくない 発熱のその瞬間のもっと欲しい これらの問題を行いますか？ 踊って 見せて すべての夜で愛してる |-| English= The secret of the future The voice of revolution The sound of a newborn mystery They create worlds They create destinies Bathe us in a rain of darkness Right now Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Yuu! Yuu! Yuu! The road of time we walk on Colorless falling petals Why is love wrong? Why is love right? Is it because, maybe, the time is wrong? Someone, please tell me I know nothing but, Why do I know so much About you, and myself? Am I messing up? Is this the wrong world? Someone, please tell me The reason is All I want is you, All I know is you, Please teach me about love, Show me everything, about you I want to hold you and never let you go I want more of that moment of fever And never forget my heartbeat Dance, show me Thank you in all nights The clock stops ticking Cutting the invisible ties pulling me This heart won’t stop beating I don’t need it, I don’t need it …But maybe, I love you after all… All I want is you, All I know is you, Please teach me about love, Show me everything, about you I want to hold you and never let you go I want more of that moment of fever And never forget my heartbeat Dance, show me Loving you in all nights Trivia *The Making Drama part of the song has a 0-week-old reference. It's also a line sung by Falulu. *This is the first COLOR song to be composed by a non-member in-universe. *It's also the first COLOR song without a center. *In universe, the song instrumental was rearranged for the Dream Team to have a more "Celeb" vibe. *The lyrics actually reflect COLOR's feelings up until Tenshi Arc's first half, starting from the very beginning of Min'na Tomodachi. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Hibiki's songs Category:Haruka's songs Category:Hanako's songs Category:Falulu's songs Category:Hilulu's songs